That's when I Stop Loving You
by Lady-Nova
Summary: Brock meets a girl! Read about the girl he meets and the evil bad guy controling her life...and what happens!
1. Part I

THAT'S WHEN I STOP LOVING YOU  
  
"Brock...how much farther?" Ash whined. "My feet are tired."  
  
"Stop whining." Misty replied. "All we've ever heard from you lately is complaining."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be like this if you didn't get us lost..."  
  
"How many times have YOU gotten us lost before, Ash?"  
  
"You can't even find yourself in a mirror!"  
  
"Knock it off you two..." Brock said. "We don't need you guys fighting at a time like this."  
  
"Pika pika..." Pikachu groaned.  
  
"We're not that far away from Affron City so keep it to yourself until then." Brock said. After an hour or so of walking, they had finally reached their destination: Affron City. Misty ran up to it as fast as she could, feeling all happy.  
  
"Yay! We made it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Finally!" Ash blurted out. "We gotta find a Pokémon Center so that my pokemon will be revitalized."  
  
"All right." Brock said. They walked a little further onwards to see a big building in a shape of a Pokéball. All around, the whole city was beautiful, full of excitement and attractions. The three walked inside and went up to the front desk, finding a beautiful nurse...Nurse Joy. Brock began to blush. "Hello Nurse Joy!!!"  
  
"Welcome." She said. "Are you here for your pokémon to be healed."  
  
"Yes, Nurse Joy." Ash replied and handed her his pokéballs. She took them and went to the back.  
  
"Geez, she's the most prettiest Nurse Joy I've ever seen." Brock said.  
  
"Brock, they're....Oh, never mind. You never listen to me anyways." Misty replied, annoyed. They went to get something to eat and sat down at a table. Just as Brock was about to sit down, he saw a girl that had beautiful brow hair and amazing brown eyes. He stared at her in amazement. She looked over at him and smiled. Brock then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see that Misty was there.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna lose you if you don't keep up." She said. Brock looked at her and then turned around to see that the girl was gone. He shook his. I missed, he thought. He followed Misty to their seat, where Ash was scarfing down his food. He looked up at the two and stopped eating.  
  
"So Brock, where's this gym? I never saw it when we came in." He asked.  
  
"It should be somewhere around here." He replied. "I heard that the gym here is much tougher than any other gym. This Gym Leader uses various pokémon, and he has very high-skilled pokémon. I'd be careful with this one, Ash."  
  
"Oh, Brock. I am always careful. I'm on a hotstreak right now. I can win with no doubt in my mind."  
  
"You're getting a big ego again, Ash." Misty warned.  
  
"Pika..Pikachu?"  
  
"Misty, please. I'm gonna use my best and win." They walked over to the gym later on after getting Ash's pokémon and found something very shocking. They found a sign on the door that read: GYM IS CLOSED FOR THREE DAYS. THANK YOU FOR YOU PATIENCE. Ash looked at it in amazment. "Wh, wha?? Closed?? That can't be!!!" He said, angrily.  
  
"Maybe the gym leader is on vacation." Misty said.  
  
"Have you ever seen a gym leader go on vacation?" Ash asked.  
  
"Hey, us Gym Leaders have lives too. They don't revolve around battling all the time." Misty shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm gonna be farther behind than I am with Gary! I need to get in now!"  
  
"Chill. We can rest here in Affron City for a couple days. Enjoy the sights and so on. We'll have a little break." Brock said calmly.  
  
"All right..." Ash sighed. Just then, they heard a person. She sounded very scared and angry.  
  
"Stop it!" She said.  
  
"Not so big now since you're sista isn't here, are ya?" A gang member said.  
  
"Leave me alone!!"  
  
"Only if you give me yer pokémon!"  
  
"Never!" She said. She tried to run the other way, but she was being blocked by other gang members.  
  
"You don't want us to get ugly, do ya? Just hand em' over now or we will!" He said.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ash said as the three came in. The guy looked over at them, disgusted.  
  
"What do ya nerds want??" He asked.  
  
"Leave that girl alone." Brock said, in his demanding tone.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because you shouldn't pick on anyone that isn't your size!"  
  
"That's it!! I'll take care of ya personally!!" He said and went to go tackle him.  
  
"Pikachu! Go!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped into the air and jumped at the guy, letting out a huge thundershock. He fell over, burnt to a crisp. He got back up, and called to the other biker gang and ran off. The girl got up and went over to them. She had orange hair and was Misty's age. She was kind of short.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said, gratefully.  
  
"Why were those guys bugging you miss?" Brock asked.  
  
"They always bug me on my way to the gym." She replied.  
  
"Are you the Gym Leader??" Ash asked.  
  
"No. My sister owns this gym. She said once she's ready to go off on her own with her pokémon training, she said she'd give it to me because she thinks I am responsible enough. Oh, my name is Tammy."  
  
"I'm Ash from the town of Pallet."  
  
"I'm Misty, the fourth Gym Leader from Cereulean City."  
  
"Brock, the Gym Leader from Pewter City."  
  
"Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Tammy, why is the Gym closed down? It seems very odd for something like this to happen." Misty asked. Tammy put her head down and sighed.  
  
"My sister has been working a lot. She needs to help out our family because we're kind of low on paying bills. My Daddy got laid off and now until he finds a job, she has to supporting us with her talents. She has trouble trying to keep up with working late nights and then going to the gym early in the morning to except all the challenges. That's why the past couple people beat her because she was so tired to battle. I think they were from Pallet too. Usually, before this ever happened, she was always on her game. Now, she can't. I'm throwing her a party to take her mind off everything. Bringing all her friends and some other people for all her hard work....HEY! I would love for you all to came as my guests. After all, you did save me. Then you could meet her. I'm sure she would love to meet you all." Tammy said.  
  
"Sure, that would be fun!" Misty said.  
  
"Yeah!" Brock and Ash said simultaneously.  
  
"All right. Here's an address you can go to for the party. Come at seven sharp." Tammy said, handing them a piece of paper. They all nodded and departed. Brock, Misty, and Ash all found a hotel to spend in for the night, knowing that they were going to be here for a while. That night, the three got into some fancy clothes. As Brock was getting his tie on, Ash came up from behind.  
  
"You know Brock, at the dinner party, could you please not embarass us if you see a pretty girl?" He asked. Brock turned to him.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Ash...There will be plenty of beautiful girls there. How am I supposed to control myself??"  
  
"It's called self-control. Do you have that?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you have that..." Brock grumbled.   
  
"What was that?!" Ash asked.  
  
"...Nevermind." Brock replied. Suddenly, Misty came in.  
  
"Whoa, Misty!" Ash said, looking at her. "You look great!"  
  
"Thank you, Ash." Misty giggled. "Now c'mon. We're gonna be late." They went to the party and when they did, Brock separated from Ash and Misty, so he can go just look around. As he did, he found nothing interesting, not even the girls. They all had boyfriends with them and they seemed kind of snobbish. Brock just didn't want to talk to them. This place is boring, He thought to himself. He went over to the corner and just leaned against it. Bored, Brock just watched everything, turning then to the sky glass. He saw all the beautiful stars. Suddenly, a shooting star went by. Brock watched it go down, watching it in amazement and as he did, something caught his eye. In the distance, he could see a girl with a short, white dress. It was the same girl that he saw at the Pokémon Center! She was also looking at the shooting star and suddenly, she saw him. Brock began to blush. OH NO!! He thought. I can't blush! She sees me! OH no! She's comin' towards me! What do I do??!! The girl walked over to him and began surveying him.  
  
"Hmm....You know, you're practically the cutest one here. Wait a minute. You're the guy I saw at the Pokémon Center earlier today." She said finally. "Dance with me?" Brock was too stunned by her beauty. She put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Oh, I get it...You'll only dance with a girl you like, right?" The girl asked. "All right then...Look into my eyes...You-are-going-to-like-me... You-are-going-to-like-me....Did it work?" She said as she began to a fake hypnotism. Brock began to chuckle in amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't dance." He said. "I am not really that good because I was never taught how to."  
  
"Oh, That's okay." She said sweetly. "I've been waiting for someone to dance with. I can't dance alone." She said and began tugging him by the hand and took him onto the dance floor.  
  
"But I can't--!" He said hesitantfully. Brock had no choice. He should be polite. Oh, it's just a dance. No big deal, Brock thought. But what if I screw up? Make a fool of myself? Oh man...The girl stopped in the middle of the floor. She took Brock's one hand, put it on her hip, and put the other hand into hers.  
  
"Ready?" The girl asked. Brock was nervous. She began to lead him, going through the steps slowly. She was smiling at him while he looked at her, and tried to keep up in steps. He began to stumble over himself, trying not to step onto the girl's feet. She slid away, still holding Brock's hand, and when she pulled him back, he fell into her. They got back up. Brock felt embarassed and decided he should leave. The girl took him by the hand again, trying to lead him back. Brock looked at her to see she had a sweet smile on her face. They walked back to the floor and began trying it again. The girl set them up again. They started to dance again, and Brock seemed a little bit better than he was the first time. Just as he was getting the hang of it, He rammed into a couple who were dancing. They looked at them and scolded. Brock tried to say he was sorry, but they didn't seem to care.  
  
"Don't worry," The girl said with a smile. He looked at her, giving her a timid smile back. He held her hand up in the air, and suddenly, he began dancing like a natural. Right, right, left, left, Brock concentrated as he and the girl were dancing to each others' opposite side. Brock looked very good at it and he didn't know how he was doing it, but he did it. It looked smooth, and everyone that was watching was amazed. Misty and Ash were in the crowd as well, watching Brock dance.  
  
"Wow, he's doing well." Ash said.  
  
"Yeah...Say, who's that girl he's with?" Misty asked.  
  
"Never met her before." Ash replied.  
  
"I'd say Brock found someone he REALLY liked." Misty remarked. Brock slid around her, going at the same speed that all the other men were at while the girl spun around. He got closer to her, took her by the hand and began to twirl her around. She twirled away from him, and spun right into his arms. They spread apart, and then finally, Brock and the girl were close together, hand in hand, a little bit too close. They were inches away from each other and then there was fireworks at display. The two watched it amazement. The girl then turned to him.  
  
"You're not that bad," She grinned. "I bet you can be twice as good if it were a super slow dance song."  
  
"I wouldn't mind to slow dance with you." He replied, blushing. The girl blushed back. Abruptly, it hit her.  
  
"Oh! We don't even know each others' names, do we?" She remembered. "My name is Dawn." Dawn, Brock thought as he began to blush. What a beautiful name for an angel!  
  
"I'm Brock." He replied.  
  
"Brock..." Dawn said in a soft tone. "I like that name." She likes my name! Success!! Dawn looked at her watch and then looked at him.   
  
"I better get going. It's getting late." Dawn said.  
  
"Will I get to see you again anytime soon?" Brock asked.  
  
"Sure enough, we'll meet." She smiled.  
  
"Can I at least have your phone number??" Brock questioned. Dawn began to giggle, seeing how funny he was, then took out a pencil and paper with a picture on the other side and began writing numbers, as neatly as possible. She handed it to him.  
  
"There you go," She said. Suddenly, Tammy came up to the two.  
  
"Well, Brock, I see you've already met my older sister, Dawn." She said. Brock turned to her.  
  
"You're the Gym Leader?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Uh huh." Dawn grinned. She turned to Tammy. "...I have to go."  
  
"But Dawn...You just got here an hour ago." Tammy said.  
  
"I know. I'm on a schedule. Mr. Riley expects me to be at work." Dawn said.  
  
"....I understand." She said.  
  
"Bye, Tammy. It was nice meeting you, Brock." She waved him goodbye, and walked away, leaving him speechless. Brock turned to Tammy.  
  
"Tammy, where does Dawn work so late at night anyways?" He asked.   
  
"She entertains. Dawn works over at Jigglypuff's Jukebox. It's the most popular thing to go to. She has been working hard their so she can get her album made." Ash and Misty then walked over to him and began grinning at him.  
  
"Gee, Brock, you really put the moves on tonight." Ash said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, but, that's not the only thing that Brock put the moves on...." Misty said slyly. Brock turned to her and began to blush   
super red.  
  
"For your information, Misty, she gave me her phone number. Dawn did not reject me."  
  
"Wow, that's a first Brock. You really must of impressed her with the beginning moves you had as you two began to dance." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Well, Brock think about it. Every girl has turned you down. I could score a date better than you." Ash said.  
  
"Oh no..." Misty said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah? Let's see you." Brock said, crossing his arms. Ash looked around and found a girl in a corner by herself. He walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"Excuse me young lady. Would you like to dance with a handsome guy like myself? I'm sure you don't realize that this is such a rare occasion, you are the lucky girl to get this opportunity." Ash said.  
  
"Drop dead, toad!" She snapped. He took her by the arm.  
  
"Please! I really want you to dance with me!"  
  
"Go away!! Darien!! This thing is bothering me!!" A huge, bulky guy came up to him and looked at him with a mean look.  
  
"Is this the kid whose botherin' you baby?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...could you take care of him?"  
  
"Sure." He said and took Ash by his tux. Misty and Brock turned away to not look at Ash getting beaten up on. He came back with his tux all torn and with bruises.  
  
"Gee, Ash, you really showed me how to score a better date." Brock said sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon. We better get you back to the hotel." Misty said, as she and Brock tried to pick him up.  
~*~*~*Later on that night~*~*~*  
Brock took off his top suit and put it on the bed. He remembered the paper that Dawn had given him and he took it out of the tux. He opened it up to see a picture of her, wearing a rose in her hair and wearing a powder blue dress. Dawn was also holding a rose in her hand, a blue one. You don't see very many blue roses around...that's very rare, He thought. Brock looked at it and smiled.   
  
She is so incredibly beautiful, He thought. But, why would she want to dance with me? Out of all the men that were there, she thought I was the cutest. She even gave me her phone number! That has never happened to me! This just seems too good to be true, He thought as he rubbed his forehead. It must be a dream. Ash came in, with his tie undone and he went over to his bed and plopped onto it.  
  
"Man, am I beat!" He said. He looked over at Brock who was looking outside from the side of his bed.  
  
"So did you ask that girl out yet, Brock?" Ash asked. Brock said nothing. He laid back in his bed. "C'mon, Brock. You can tell me. Is she really cute up close?"  
  
"Of course she is." Brock said. Ash looked over to see the picture on his bed. He got off his and took th picture away, when Brock tried to get it from him.  
  
"Man, she's really pretty!" Ash said. "Do you think I can have this phone number?"  
  
"Stop it, Ash!" Brock said, taking the picture away from him. "She doesn't know you! She gave this to me and only me."  
  
"Someone is a little bit touchy, aren't we?"   
  
"Ash...! (sighs) Just forget about it, Ash, okay? Look, she and I just danced, nothing more."  
  
"Uh huh, sure...I bet you guys are gonna get together and kiss all night if you wanted."  
  
"Cut it out! You don't know the first thing about love." Brock said, taking the picture away from him. He laid back in his bed and stared at the cieling. He remembered where Dawn worked and thought about it. After Ash had went to sleep, Brock got up from his bed and put on some baggy pants and his orange shirt. He walked out of the hotel and went to Jigglypuff's Jukebox. When he got there, he looked at it, seeing that it had a lot of lights and it looked very interesting. He went inside and paid his ticket to get in. He was put at a front seat, amazingly and was given a drink(not beer or wine). He was waiting around and suddenly, the curtains rose and there was Dawn. She was wearing a overalls and a three-quarter shirt that was a belly-button shirt. She looked like she just was ready to have fun. Everyone stood up and began to scream and cheer.  
  
"I can read your mind and I know your story, I see what you're going through, yea-ah. It's an uphill climb and I'm feeling sorry, but I know it will come to you yeah. So don't surrender, 'cause you can win, in this thing called love..." She sang beautifully. "When you want it the most, there's no easy way out. When you're ready to go, and you're left in doubt, don't give up on your faith. Love comes to those who believe it, and that's the way it is..." Brock was completely captivated by her music. It was incredible and it had a certain that everyone could listen to. Having a remarkable voice like that, she can definitely make an album, Brock thought. After the little concert was over, Brock got up from his seat and saw a door that said "BACKSTAGE" He snuck inside and saw Dawn arguing with some guy in a suit.  
  
"What are you talking about, Riley??" She asked, angrily.   
  
"The company doesn't like the music you're providing, Miss Grayson." He said. "It's great that you're writing your own songs and everything, but your songs are all about having good hope and love and being together. Like everything is perfect. Let me tell you something, Dawn. Life isn't perfect. It will never be."  
  
"People don't need to hear negative and depressing things. They don't need to hear about tragedy and heart-break. I write about love and hope to make people feel good, not to put them down. That's what I'm all about and it just isn't me."  
  
"You better change your act, Dawn. This will not sell if you keep this up."   
  
"People love it here. I see a ton of familiar faces every night I've performed."  
  
"I'm sure of it, Dawn. Affron may have a huge liking to it, but that's just their opinions. What if other people hear it and they don't like it? You will fall fast and hard."  
  
"That won't happen!"  
  
"It will. You're already on strike two, Dawn. I'm giving you one more week to make another song that is interesting. You want the money for the album that we make, you better do it right this time." Mr. Riley said  
  
"A week? Are you out of your min....!!!"  
  
"ONE week. No more." He said and walked away. What a jerk, Brock thought. Dawn slumped down into her seat. Tammy walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawn." She said. Dawn turned to her and smiled, a somewhat weak smile.  
  
"It's not your fault, Tammy." She replied.  
  
"You've got to stop, Dawn. I'm worried about you and this is going to kill you. They're making you go way past the extremes."  
  
"It's just that my best isn't enough. I have to keep doing this until Dick gets a job."  
  
"Why don't you go to another company? Someone whos' easier on you?"  
  
"This is the most high-selling company in the world. I need the money, Tammy. I know others would accept me, but I want this one." Dawn said. Brock shook his head. Poor Dawn, he thought. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a security guard.  
  
"You're not suppose to be here!" He said. He went to grab Brock, but he moved out of the way. He starting running from him as fast as he could. Dawn and Tammy began hearing crashes and thumps, and then saw Brock running in. The security guard came in and took a hold of him and went to go throw him out.  
  
"Tony!!" Dawn said. He looked over at her.  
  
"Miss Grayson, I found this punk snooping without a backstage pass." He said.  
  
"He's not a punk, Tony. He's a friend. Put him down right now." She said sternly. He looked at Brock and set him down hard, making him fall on his butt. Dawn looked at him with a sweet, concerned look. "Are you okay Brock?"  
  
"I'm okay...I guess." He grunted out.  
  
"What are you doing here, Brock?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down and listen to some music." He lied. He looked over at Dawn. "Dawn, don't listen to that guy. You're music is absolutely amazing. I loved every minute."  
  
"Oh, thank you Brock. I'm glad you liked it. But I need something new and fresh for them. They just don't like my way of doing things."  
  
"Umm...Dawn?" Tammy asked. "I'm going home. I'll meetcha there."  
  
"All right." Dawn said. Brock and Dawn waved to her and waved goodbye. Dawn took in a big yawn. Brock looked over at her. "You must be very tired from performing so much."  
  
"I'm used to it...by now." She said.   
  
"You look really tired." Brock said, concerned.  
  
"I'll get some sleep and then the moment I get up, I gotta work on my new song." Dawn said with a small smile.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like that...very much." She replied. Brock lent out his arm to her and she put hers under his. They walked out of the building and began walking out in the gorgeous night of bright stars. Brock felt really confident, but nervous that he actaully had a girl with him...but she seemed a heck of a lot different from the other girls he has met. "So Brock," Dawn asked. "Do you live in Affron City?"  
  
"No, but I would actually like to, seeing all these great things."  
  
"Then where do you live?"  
  
"Pewter City. I am the Gym Leader there."  
  
"Oh, really? That's something that we definitely have in common. I love my pokémon very much."  
  
"I plan to be a breeder someday. I travel with some friends since one of them is trying to get into the Pokémon League. I try to be as helpful as I can."  
  
"I'm sure you are helpful with Ash and Misty." She said. Brock gave her a confused look.  
  
"How did you know their names? Did I repeating myself without even knowing it?" He asked.  
  
"No." Dawn giggled. Brock looked at her and then it clicked. "Y, you're telepathic, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So, you can read my mind?"  
  
"Well, if I don't know what someone was talking about, I only go through their mind to see what exactly they are saying. I only use it for that, or my spells that I like to study. I'm a little bit out of practice since this has happened, but once it's over, I'll go back to it."  
  
"Interesting." Brock smiled. They finally got to the front porch of her house and they looked at each other in silence.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Brock. That was very sweet of you." Dawn said. "Oh, and tell Ash the gym will be open tomorrow."  
  
"But isn't it supposed to be closed for two more days?"  
  
"I am going to reopen it for one match. Tell him to be there by ten if he wants to earn that badge."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Again, Brock, I say thanks."  
  
"No problem, Dawn. It's not everyday you get walk home with a future music star." Brock said. Dawn blushed a slight, flattered at the comment.  
  
"Goodnight Brock." She said and kissed him softly on the cheek. She walked inside, leaving him speechless again. WHOA! He thought to himself. I was kissed by a girl! How rare is that!!! He went back to the hotel, feeling very like he was on Cloud 9. Brock quietly slipped into his room and got undressed into some t-shirt and boxers. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he heard Ash.  
  
"So Brock, I got one question: where did you go?" He asked. Brock let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Out." He replied.  
  
"Where out?"  
  
"Outside. Now that's two questions. Go to sleep please." Brock said and laid down. Ash shook his head and laid down as well, going to sleep. Brock just stayed awake, thinking about Dawn nonstop. What a day, he thought. I have just met the girl of my dreams.  
~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~  
"Are you sure that the Gym Leader is going to be there?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm positive...She even told me." Brock replied.  
  
"SHE? So that's where you went last night." Ash said slyly.   
  
"Shut up." They walked inside and looked around, awing at all the designs there was on the walls. "If you beat the Gym Leader here, she will give you a Rose badge." Misty explained.  
  
"All right! I'm gonna win my ninth badge!" Ash said excitedly. They walked in and went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to challenge the the Gym Leader."   
  
"Please follow me," The secretary said. They walked down the halls and stopped at a huge door. "You may enter the battle arena." Ash went in first, feeling as confident as ever. The room was dark, and they couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Ash called out. Lights were turned on, and there was a Dawn sitting on a chair.  
  
"Who goes there?" She asked.  
  
"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet! I come for a pokemon match!"   
  
"Pallet, eh? You must be the...4 person here." She thought out loud. Ash fell over. "But enough about that. Let's start the match. We'll begin with three pokémon each with no time limit. You can win if you win two outta three."  
  
"Fine by me!" Ash said.   
  
"All right." Dawn said. She took out her pokéball and threw it onto the floor. "Raichu! Go!" out popped an electric mouse.  
  
"This should be easy. Go Pikachu." Ash said to Pikachu.  
  
"Chu!" It replied as it ran onto the floor. "Pikachu, thundershock!"  
  
"Raichu, agility!" Dawn instructed. Pikachu used it's big thundershock, but missed, for that Raichu was too quick.  
  
"Good Raichu, now use your mega punch!"   
  
"Rai--chu!" It said and punched Pikachu back into the wall.  
  
"It looks like a one hit K.O." Dawn said with her hands on her hips. Ash ran over to Pikachu.   
  
"Pikachu! Are you okay??" He asked.   
  
"Pi.." It managed to say. Misty turned to Brock.  
  
"Dawn doesn't seem as sweet as she looks." She said.  
  
"She's good..." Brock said.  
  
"You rest..." Ash said to Pikachu. Dawn brought back Raichu, feeling bad that she hurt Pikachu like that. It was a mismatch.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to use...Charizard! Go!" Ash said. Brock and Misty gasped in surprise.  
  
"Oh no...he wouldn't!!" Misty said.  
  
"He would..." Brock mumbled.  
  
"Then I choose Vaporeon!" Dawn said and threw out another pokéball.  
  
"Go Charizard! Burn Vaporeon with your flame-thrower!" Ash said. Charizard just laid down and went to sleep. "Charizard! Get up! Aren't you ever going to listen to me?? I said use your flame-thrower!" Charizard looked over at him and used his flame-thrower...at Ash.  
  
"You're Charizard needs a bit of training, I see, Ash." Dawn said.  
  
"Anyone can see that.." Misty said  
  
"Vaporeon! Use your water gun!" Dawn said. Vaporeon let out a huge blast of water and sprayed Charizard. It was really mad and it went over to Vaporeon, using a fire-blast attack. Vaporeon was burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Return, Vaporeon!" Dawn said. "Go, Pokéball!" out came a rock snake.  
  
"Wow! She's got an Onix, just like me!" Brock said. "I knew that we were destined to be together!" Misty pulled him away by the ear.  
  
"Down Brock." She mumbled.  
  
"Onix! Tackle attack!" Dawn dictated. Onix rammed Charizard into the wall really hard. Charizard fell over on the ground, all tired out.  
  
"Charizard, return!" Ash said. "Squirtle, I choose you!"  
  
"Onix! Use your body slam!" Dawn said.  
  
"Squirtle! Water gun attack!" Ash said. Squirtle let out a blast of water, but missed. Onix just dove ontop of Squirtle, crushing it to the ground. Onix was on it for a long time so it wouldn't get up. Ash was surprised.  
  
"Onix..come on back." Dawn said in a low tone. Onix looked confused, but did what it was told. Ash looked over at her when Squirtle got up.  
  
"What are you doing? This match isn't over yet!" He scolded angrily.  
  
"It IS over, Ash...I'm not going to go all the way. Go home." Dawn said and stepped down, walking out of the gym room. Ash dropped to his knees, feeling terrible.  
~*~*~*Later on at the Pokémon Center~*~*~*  
  
"You gotta admit, Ash, Dawn is a good trainer." Misty said as she took a bite of her taco.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, she's TOO good of a trainer. But we're gonna try better next time, right Pikachu?"  
  
"Piii!!!" It said in a scared tone. "Pikachu! Pikachu!"  
  
"What? Are you saying that you're afraid to face Dawn again??"  
  
"Pii...chu!" It replied.  
  
"Cut it out Ash." Brock said. "Pikachu was trying as hard as it could. Leave it alone. You just have to try a different stradegy."  
  
"Yeah, Ash." Misty added.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Ash groaned. Suddenly, Dawn walked in and went to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked. The cheerful nurse walked up to her.  
  
"Yes, Dawn?" She asked.  
  
"Could you please revitalize my Pokémon?"  
  
"Sure thing.."  
  
"Oh, and can you tell me when their ready? I'll be coming back to pick them in a while. You can call me on this cell phone because I'm going to run some errands."  
  
"I'll be sure to call you, Dawn."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy." She said cheerfully and walked out, just as she was about to leave she saw Brock and he saw her. She smiled at him and waved. He waved back with a big smile on his face. Ash and Misty looked at him with a weird look and turned around in their seats to see Dawn leaving the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Brock, you gotta get over her." Ash said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like you're gonna go out with her. You don't stand a chance." Misty said. Brock stood up, in anger.  
  
"You just can't accept the fact that Dawn actually likes me and I haven't been rejected by her." He walked out of the Center and when he did, he found a picture on the ground. It was another picture of Dawn. He turned it over and saw her handwriting on it.  
Brock:  
Come by the waterfall that's outside of the city. I want to show you something fascinating.  
Dawn  
  
Brock was excited. He ran over there as fast as he could. When he did he looked for Dawn, who was no where near in sight. He looked by the waterfall and saw her in her bikini. He began to blush a very deep red. SHE'S WEARING A BIKINI!! I KNOW I'M IN HEAVEN! Brock thought happily. Suddenly, Dawn jumped off of the mini-waterfall, diving in. Brock ran over by the top. She came up from the water to get a breather and saw Brock.  
  
"What are you doing diving off a waterfall??" He asked her, smiling.  
  
"I do it all the time." She grinned. "It's part of the fun. I always swim here for a good workout."  
  
"Ahh...I see. So why are you here instead of working on your song?"   
  
"I thought I'd come here for some inspiration. I always do when I'm at a writer's block. Besides, it's my day off."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Why don't you jump in?" She asked.  
  
"In my clothes?" Brock asked, a little hesitant. He then shook his head. I can't miss this opportunity, Brock thought. But it's kinda embarrassing. He took off his vest and shirt and dove right in. When he came to reach the surface, he noticed Dawn giggling. He looked at her in confusion. Why is she laughing? He thought. He looked around to see that his pants were floating in the water. OH NO! He hesitated and swam over and put them on underwater.  
  
"I feel so stupid," He said, blushing.  
  
"It's okay, Brock. I didn't look." She said. She swam over to him. "Do you want to see what I wanted to show you?" Brock nodded in reply slowly, feeling his heart race. "Follow me. She swam out of the area and went to the side of the waterfall. There, right under the water fall was a secret entrance. Brock looked at it in amazement. She led him through the secret door and stopped. Brock looked around and awed. The place was filled with beautiful crystals and they filled the area with a certain sparkle.  
  
"Wh.What is this place?" He asked.  
  
"A place that no one knows about. This is a place I found when I was a little girl. I come up here every so often just to think."  
  
"Well, if know one knows' anything about it, why show me?"  
  
"I just thought you would like to come see it. After all, I owe you for going onto the dance floor last night and taking me home. That was very kind of you."  
  
"Oh, no, Dawn. The pleasure was all mine. It's just that if I woulda known how to dance better, I woulda said yes in a heartbeat." Brock said in a sweet tone. Dawn looked at him and then looked at the room.  
  
"When I'm here, I feel so...different. It's like I'm in my own little world and I can do anything I want. This place is filled with all sorts of things that can make your whole imagination run wild...doing all the craziest things. Allusions can appear of what you want to appear. I love it here so much, I hate to leave sometimes because I hate to go back outside...to reality."  
  
"It really is incredible." Brock said. He looked at her to see that her eyes were twinkling in the light. They looked pretty. Brock and Dawn were silent. He leaned in and just as he was about to kiss her, the ground began to rumble. Brock and Dawn both fell off their feet.  
  
"Wh, What's going on?!" Dawn asked. What they didn't know was that Team Rocket was at the top of the waterfall and they were up to their no good plans again(...no surprise). During that time, a storm was setting in and it became really windy.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation." A women said.  
  
"To unite all peoples' within our nation." A man said.  
  
"To denounce the evils' of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Me-owth! Dat's right!" A cat said.  
  
"Finally! We said our lines!!" Jesse said, relieved.  
  
"I thought I was going to explode if I didn't say anything!" James said.  
  
"Will you two concentrate on da plan?? Dat girl led us to da secret crystals and now we're gonna swipe em'! Da boss will be happy wit sumthin' this rare!" Meowth said.  
  
"Right!" Jesse and James said together. "Let's block off all the water so we can get in easier." James pressed a button, and with that, a bunch of rocks came pouring down into the river.  
  
"Let's go!" Jesse said. They jumped down and went inside and gasped in surprise. "Oh no, it's one of the twerps!"  
  
"What do you guys doing here?? How did you find this place?!" Brock asked stepping in front of Dawn to defend her.  
  
"Everyone knows about the crystal caves! They're all around here! We came for the crystals, and after we take them, we'll be going after Pikachu!" James laughed.  
  
"You're not taking anything!" Dawn said.  
  
"Oh really?? Whos' gonna stop us? You?" Meowth asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am!"  
  
"Dawn, don't!" Brock said.   
  
"Well, then let's go little girl!" Jesse said. "Go Arbok!"  
  
"Go Weezing!" James said. The pokéballs' revealed the two pokémon.  
  
"What can you do, Dawn?" Brock asked. "Neither of us have any pokémon!"  
  
"I wouldn't waste any of my pokemons' energy on them.." Dawn said. "Get out of here or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"And what da ya plan to do if we don't?" Meowth asked, laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you you're gonna wish you were never born, Team Rocket!" Dawn said.  
  
"Who does she think she's talking to?! Arbok, poison attack!" Jesse said. The snake pokémon dove at her. Dawn tried to get out of the way, but Arbok just managed to bite her in the hip, sinking its sharp teeth into her. Team rocket laughed evily.  
  
"Good work, Arbok." Jesse said. Brock tried to help Dawn up, but she refused the help. She got up slowly into a fighting stance. Everyone looked at her strangely. She began to make a small fireball made out of electricity. "Get back Brock!" She said. Brock went behind some of the crystals and just then, Dawn released the fireball, hitting Arbok, Weezing and Team Rocket.  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets' blastin' off again.....!" They said as they flew out. The storm got worse. The lightning struck the boulders suddenly and they fell down onto the entrance, blocking their way out. Dawn fell to the ground, feeling like she had no more strength in her body. Brock ran over to her and just caught her just in time.  
  
"Dawn..! Are you okay?" He asked, very scared to see what had happen to her. She opened up her eyes slightly.  
  
"...I...I'm fine. Looks like I should practice a little bit more on my magic." She said as she tried to get up, but fell over, from being weak. She looked at the entrance. "We're trapped in here..." Dawn said. "I'm going to try to blast our way out."  
  
"No, you can't. You're very weak..." Brock replied. "We're gonna have to wait here overnight and try to break it down in the morning. Until then, you have to rest." She looked very cold, and Brock didn't have anything to cover her with, because the rest of his clothes were still outside.  
  
"We're gonna freeze if we stay like this....it's best to stay close together to keep the body warmth in." Brock told her. Dawn nodded in agreement and they both went up against a corner. Brock sat down and Dawn got close to him, laying her ontop of his bare, muscular chest with her hand on his it too. He was worried about the two freezing if they didn't get out, but then it felt like a perfect dream to him. Dawn was right in his arms and he was loving it....every second. It was like a perfect dream. Being trapped inside a place with a beautiful girl.  
  
~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*  
"I'm worried about Brock," Misty said. "do you think we were just a little bit too mean to him?"  
  
"Yeah, we should apologize to him." Ash said. Just then Nurse Joy walked up to them with a concerned look.  
  
"Excuse me Ash," She said politely. "Have you see Dawn, the Afforn Gym Leader? I've tried calling her, but she just isn't there and I'm a little bit worried."  
  
"You mean Dawn is missing too??" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. She says she was going out...but that could be anywhere. And out in this storm, well, who knows what has happened to her."  
  
"Nurse Joy, Brock is gone too and we don't know where he is either."  
  
"Oh no! What are we going to do?"   
  
"We'll have to go look for them."  
  
"But Ash? Where do we start? We don't know the first place to look." Misty said. Ash put his head down, knowing she was right. Then, a piece of paper caught his eye. He kneeled down and picked it up. It was the picture of Dawn and it had the writing on it. He read the writing portion of it and then looked at Nurse Joy.  
  
"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, do you happen to know where a waterfall is outside of the city?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, there is one a little bit north from here. But are you actually going to go through it?" She replied.  
  
"We have to...Brock and Dawn might be out there."  
  
"And what if they aren't?" Misty asked.  
  
"We HAVE to try."  
  
"All right..Let's go."  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
"Brock, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I dunno. I don't think we can do anything until morning....How are you feeling?" Brock replied, looking down at her.  
  
"I feel...a little bit better, but still...I'm kinda cold." She told him. Brock wrapped his arms around her a little bit tighter, and began rubbing against her arms, to cause her to warm up from the friction.  
  
"Hows' that?" He asked her.  
  
"Much better...Thank you Brock."  
  
"No problem, Dawn." He said with his sweet smile. She gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek, and once again, he became super red in the face. Her lips were warm, and they felt really nice on his cheek. Dawn cuddled closer to him, feeling safe right near him and the two eventually fell asleep in each others' arms...  
~*~*~*In the morning~*~*~*  
The storm had cleared up in the morning and everything seemed bright and beautiful. Ash and Misty wandered around the whole time and were tired and hungry, but that still kept searching.  
  
"Bro-ock! Da-awn!!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Brock! Dawn! Where are you?" Misty yelled.  
  
"C'mon guys! This isn't funny!"  
  
"Pi, pi, pi!" Pikachu shouted at the top of its' lungs. Suddenly, they stoppped at a dried waterfall.  
  
"Is this the waterfall?" Misty asked. "It's all dried up."  
  
"Yeah, it is...it's the only one we've come across. Look at that!" Ash said, pointing to the boulder.  
  
"Do you think it's covering something?" Misty asked.  
  
"It could! Brock and Dawn might be in there! C'mon!" They ran over to it and tried pushing it. "Oh, this is no use! It must weigh a ton...Let's use our pokémon to help us out! Squirtle, I choose you!"  
  
"I choose Stary..." Misty began and out popped Psyduck. She whacked it upside the head in anger. "Urggg! You're not Staryu! Just stay in your pokéball!! Let me try this again. Staryu, go!" Out popped the starfish.  
  
"Squirtle, use the most powerful water gun you've got and take that boulder out." Ash said.  
  
"You too, Staryu!" Both pokémon squirted out water furiously. As hard as they could, they sprayed the boulder out of the way. Ash and Misty ran in and found the both sleeping in the corner, with Dawn's head laying on Brock's chest, and with Brock holding her closely.   
  
"Aww...this seems so romantic." Misty said. They walked over to the two and shook them. "Dawn...Brock...wake up." Dawn woke up half awake and looked at Ash and Misty. Brock then woke up, holding his head in pain from where it was leaning up against.  
  
"Are you guys okay? We were looking all over for you." Ash said.  
  
"A little bit cold and hungry..." Brock replied.  
  
"But okay, other than that." Dawn added.  
  
"What happened? How did this happen?" Misty asked. "We were swimming around and went in here and suddenly Team Rocket came in and Dawn took care of them and we were sealed off by boulders falling off the top. The only way to keep each other warm was to stay to together." Brock explained. Dawn nodded, holding her hip.  
  
"Yeah...but since you two helped us out..." Dawn began.  
  
"You're gonna give me the Rose badge???" Ash asked, excited. A big sweatdrop was on Dawn's head.  
  
"Well..not exactly, Ash." She hesitated. "I was going to give you another chance at the badge."  
  
"Really?? That's great!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dawn. Are you going to be okay? I think you should get that bite checked out first." Brock said, concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine, Brock...don't worry." Dawn assured him and then turned to Ash. "We'll battle outside of the cave, one pokémon each. No time limit. Let it be a battle til the death." Dawn said.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Oh...wait, I forgot my pokéballs at the Pokémon Center." Dawn said. Everyone fell over. They went back to the Pokémon center and got both Brock's and Dawn's pokémon. They came back and Dawn pulled out one pokéball as did Ash.  
  
"All right! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said.  
  
"Do it, Vulpix!" Dawn said. Brock looked at her in amazement.  
  
"She even has a VULPIX! Aww, man....we are so compatible." He said. Misty then whacked him with a fan whacker.  
  
"Cool it, Brock." She said.  
  
"Vulpix, use your firespin attack at Pikachu!" Dawn said.  
  
"Pikachu, agility!" Ash told it. The fox pokémon let out a burst of flames, and yet, the mouse pokémon was too quick. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Pikachu let electricity go everywhere, but missed.  
  
"Vulpix, ember attack!"   
  
"Pikachu, quick attack!" Vulpix let the fire out, but Pikachu moved in fast, and eventually tackling it. "Now, finish it, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let the huge bolt of lightning, taking out the small pokémon, and Vulpix had fainted. Dawn went over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Oh, Vulpix, are you okay?" She asked it. It barely moved. "You did a good job, Vulpix, now you deserve a rest. Return." And Dawn put it back inside it's pokéball. Ash jumped up and down in excitement!  
  
"WE DID IT!! WOO HOO!!!" Ash said. Dawn walked over to him.  
  
"Ash, you did a great job...and since you beat me, I present to you, the Rose Badge." She said.  
  
"Thank you Dawn...Yes! I earned a Rose Badge!" Ash said, doing his pose. Dawn smiled, happily, but then knelted down on one knee, feeling all the pain inside from her wound perviously. She held it in pain, and tried to resist it.  
  
"...Dawn? What's wrong with her?" Misty asked.  
  
"The poison from Arbok's bite must be really setting in...we have to take her to the hospital immediately." Brock explained.  
  
"No...I'm fine...really..." Dawn grunted. "Just a minor...wound. I can take care of it."  
  
"No, you're condition...it's worsening. We shoulda taken you to the hospital before anything else happened." Brock said. He scooped her up into his arms and he carried her to a nearby hospital with Ash and Misty following. She was just too weak to even struggle in Brock's arms. When they got there, they saw a doctor just sitting there.  
  
"Doctor, this girl needs your help!" Brock said.  
  
"...I was just getting off duty too..." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Please, it's an emergancy." Ash said.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"An Arbok bit her in the hip and the poison is going through her whole body...please, you've got to save her." Brock pleaded.  
  
"All right. I'll do my best. Here, put her over there, and I'll have some doctors take a look at her." He said. They put her on a bed and the doctor told them to wait outside. Brock stood by the door, awaiting for what the doctor had to say. Please, Dawn, you have to be all right, he thought. These few days have been great for me, and I don't want to end them like this. You've been so good to me, I'd hate for anything to happen to you.   
~*~*~Several hours later~*~*~  
"Please be all right, Dawn," Brock said to himself softly while Ash and Misty had fallen asleep from waiting so long. Suddenly the doctor came out with a somewhat tired expression. Brock looked over at him. "How is she?"  
  
"It's a good thing you got her here just on time...That poison could have killed her if you brought her in any later."  
  
"Is she resting?"  
  
"Yes, her body is recooperating...She'll be fine probably by tomorrow."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"If you want...but the visiting hours are almost up."  
  
"Well, you can send Ash and Misty back to the hotel...I'm going to stay here overnight with Dawn."  
  
"I don't think....Oh, what the heck? You might as well." He said and walked out. Brock slowly went in, seeing that Dawn was sleeping. He pulled up a chair and put it right next to the bed. Brock sat in it, and took hold of one of Dawn's hands. He kissed it, gently pressing his lips against the top portion of her hand. Thank God you're all right, Brock thought. Now I'm okay knowing you are okay...  
~*~*~In the morning~*~*~   
Dawn woke up early in the morning and found herself in a hospital room. She somewhat panicked, but then she vaguely remembered what had recently happened to her. She looked around and finally saw Brock sleeping on a chair. Dawn sat up, and began to feel her forehead. The throbbing of it just felt completely horrible. Just then, Brock woke up and began stretching his arms. He then saw Dawn. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
  
"A whole lot better." She replied.  
  
"I'm glad." Brock grinned. She looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where's Ash and Misty?" She asked.   
  
"Back to the hotel. I told the doctor to tell them to go home after visiting hours and I stayed here with you pulling an all-nighter. Too bad it wasn't a full all-nighter."  
  
"You mean you stayed here with me the whole night?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah...I wanted to. It was the least I could do from you beating Team Rocket."  
  
"Oh...Brock. I don't know what to say..." Dawn said. Suddenly, Ash and Misty came in along with Dawn's parents.  
  
"Sweety? Are you all right?" Her mom asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom." She replied.  
  
"We were so worried about you." Her dad said.  
  
"Brock stayed here the whole night with Dawn to see that she'd be all right. And he tried to keep her warm while they were stuck in the place during the storm." Ash mentioned. Dawn's dad turned to Brock. "Is this true?" He asked. Brock's face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, it is, Dick." Dawn said.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Brock...name your price...money? a house? Dawn's hand in marriage?" Dawn began to flush a very bright red.  
  
"Di-ick!" She said. Brock would of loved to do so, but he knew he wasn't ready for the kind of commitment.  
  
"I don't want anything, sir, just to know that your daughter is okay."  
  
"Dick, have you found a job yet?" Dawn asked her father.  
  
"Actually I wanted to tell you I was set up for an interview this weekend. It's supposed to be a well-paid job. But since you've been working really hard, you can quit. No more pressure."  
  
"That's a relief..." Dawn said, laying back.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Riley called. He said he wants it by the end of this week, whatever that means. He told me you would know what it meant." Her mom said. Dawn's eyes widened.  
  
"What?? I don't believe this...How am I going to do it in three days?? I gotta write it, produce it, find dancers, choreograph it...."  
  
"Dawn, you can quit." Brock said in a low tone.   
  
"I can't quit yet, Brock. I have to keep doing this. This...is my passion. Like it's your passion to be a pokémon breeder. I have to do this even if it means going this far for this guy."  
  
"Then, we'll help...won't we guys?"  
  
"Yeah." Ash and Misty said.  
  
"No...You can't. This has to be done on my own. But what would help me is that you guys come to see it. It would mean a great deal to me." Dawn said.  
  
"Uhhh...I don't..." Ash began hesitantly.  
  
"Sure! We would love to!" Brock said, cutting Ash off.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fun." Misty said.  
  
"Great. I'll be sure to give you backstage passes." Dawn said.  
~*~*~3 Days Later~*~*~  
Dawn had worked really hard for the last few days, and she felt like she was going to collapse. She hired dancers and choreographed everything, plus making the music. Before the show started, Brock went backstage and saw that she was looking really tired. He felt so bad for her, seeing that she looked bad.   
  
"Hey, Dawn." He said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Brock." She said as she yawned.  
  
"You ready to put on another great show?" He asked, trying to help her to be a little bit more happier.  
  
"Oh...yeah." She said. Just then, Mr. Riley came in. Dawn gave him an angry look.  
  
"Hello, Miss Grayson." He said.  
  
"Whatever..." She said.  
  
"This performance better be what I expect it to be, just you remember that."  
  
"Look," Dawn snapped. "You gave me only three days to do it...That was nothing. I worked day and night on this and IF you don't like it, that's just too bad because I did my best. I AM TIRED AS SIN and I have just had it with your attitude. If you don't like it, you can take your business elsewhere." Mr. Riley was speechless. Dawn knew that she overdid it, but he deserved it and she was had no idea what she was saying, from being so tired, she didn't know any better.  
  
"Fine, Miss Grayson." All Mr. Riley said and walked off.  
  
"Dawn, you really look tired. Why don't you cancel this?" Brock asked.   
  
"I can't. I have to perform. People came here to see me perform and I am not going to disappoint them. Of course, they might be dissappointed by this piece I have tonight. I am not proud of it, Brock. I do not like this song and after this if no one likes it, I'm never going to play it ever again."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Dawn. It can't be that bad."  
  
"It is." Dawn said. Suddenly a guy came up to them.  
  
"Five minutes, Dawn." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She said and then turned back to Brock. "You better take your seat. The shows' about to start." Brock nodded and left, going to sit back at his seat. Misty looked over at him. 


	2. Part II

THAT'S WHEN I STOP LOVING YOU  
"How is Dawn?" She asked.  
  
"Not proud of her music and tired." Brock replied  
  
"What?"   
  
"She never wants to play this song after tonight. She doesn't like it. If she doesn't get it right with the company, it will be her last chance to ever record an album." Brock said. The lights dimmed and the crowd was going wild. It was dark on stage and the music began. The light flickered with the music, and you could see Dawn and the dancers standing ever still. She was wearing all black and she looked different to Brock.*Don't start with me on this song...I know it's Britteny Spears....I just thought I'd use it! Ir's her song! Not mine!*  
  
"I think I did it again...I made you believe we're more than just friends." She began, and it seemed like a completely different voice to Brock. "I lose all my senses, but that's so typ-ic-all-y me, oh baby, baby. Oops!...I did it again, I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby, Oops!...You think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above...I'm not that innocent." Dawn saw that the audience was loving it, but it wasn't making her happy. It wasn't the type of clapping and cheering that she would usually get, they were louder and more enthusiastic. At the end of the concert, Dawn walked off and sat down in her usual chair and laid her head down on the dresser. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Mr. Riley came in with a smile.  
  
"Miss Grayson!! That was absolutely incredible! I want you to come down to the studios and we'll record that NUMBER 1 song!" Dawn lifted her head and looked at him. Brock, Tammy, Ash and Misty just then came in.  
  
"Glad you approve..." She said.  
  
"We'll make millions! This will be the best single out and will top the charts all over the world! We'll sign you to the best there is, right?" He asked, excited. Dawn thought for a moment. She thought about it, thinking if she ever went on tour, and did become famous, thinking how lonely she'd be. She be doing something she has always loved, but not her way that she has always done it. She then looked at Mr. Riley and shook her head.  
  
"No..." She finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone was surprised with her decision.  
  
"No?? What do you mean 'no'?!" Mr. Riley asked.  
  
"I mean I can't do this. I don't think I'm ready for this type of living yet."  
  
"You are! You are going to make that single whether you like it or not. You want your album, now you're going to get it. Feel the hard hours pressing against you. You thought this three day deadline was hard, think again! It's gonna be much more harder!"  
  
"I'm not going to do it. You can't tell me what to do. Why don't you go find someone else whose ready to take on the challenge?"  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT!!" He said angrily and as just as he was about to slap her in the face, Brock held his hand back.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" He said in anger, making his grip stronger to. Mr. Riley looked over at him, giving a disgusted look. Brock was tightening his grip to an extent where he couldn't tighten it anymore. "If I see do as much as touch her for something you are trying to force her to do, just be sure to remember that I'll be around and it won't be pretty....I will not let you hurt her. You've made her work like a slave and this is the at the point where you stop. So I suggest you right now to get your butt-ugly face out of here and never come back...ever." He let go of Mr. Riley's grip and he walked off. Dawn stood up and looked up at Brock.  
  
"Brock...I..." She began stuttering and then smiled. "...thanks. That was very brave of you."  
  
"That was awesome, Brock! You really showed that guy!" Ash said. "You shoulda took him down or sumthin'! That would of really been cool!"  
  
"Very heroic..." Misty said then mumbling. "just trying to save his PRINCESS." Brock heard it and then turned bright red.  
  
"Well, I'm going home..." Tammy said, stretching her arms out and walked out.  
  
"C'mon Misty. Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Ash said pulling her out of the building. Brock looked at Dawn in silence.   
  
"I better go catch up with Tammy." Dawn said and as she was about to walk out, Brock called to her. "Hey, Dawn...?"  
  
"Hmm?" She answered.  
  
"How about I walk you home again? Just for the heck of it?" He asked. Dawn gave him a small grin and nodded her head. "Sure Brock...." They walked back to her house in silence, but Brock wanted to tell her a million things, starting off with 'I can't live another day without you' and 'I love you so much, it hurts', but he just couldn't. He was just nervous. Dawn was just completely amazing to him.  
  
As they walked the streets of Affron City, Brock felt something was wrong...very wrong. He heard a car screeching from the tires in a far distance. It kept getting louder and closer. Brock then turned around to see that Mr. Riley was driving like a madman, a drunken one at that.  
  
"Dawn, get out of the way!!" Brock said and pushed her into a safer area. She fell unexpectedly onto her side, hitting her ribs. He just managed to jump onto the front to slide himself onto the other side to make it to the ground. He fell on his ankle first, and the pain just shot up his whole leg. Brock held it in the deepest pain. Dawn went over to him and came to his aid.  
  
"Brock! Are you okay??" She asked.  
  
"My ankle!! I must've sprained it!" He said. The car turned around and came back at them once more furiously. Brock didn't know what to do...He wasn't able to protect her. Dawn knew it was her turn to help out. She stood up slowly and was silent. Brock was afraid for her safety. He knew she was going to do something drastic. A blue flare surronded her and Brock and once the car got to it, it smashed right into it, breaking the front end. Mr. Riley fell out of the car and Dawn, using her mental abilities, crushed the car together like a can and threw it out of range. Now, Mr. Riley was at a point where he was ticked. He tried to throw a knife at Brock, but it was useless, knowing that the fire was a shield. He came at Dawn in an angry rage and tried to fight her, but was no match for her. He threw a punch at her, and she caught it with her hand, firmly holding it.  
  
"You didn't hear Brock the first time, did you?" Dawn asked. "Affron City is OFF limits, got it?? That includes everything in it." she said as she made her grip tighter and tighter.  
  
"You are not going to get away with this! You will do whatever I say! It's in the contract, meaning I can do anything I want with you!!" Dawn, as she held his fist used her magic and suddenly appeared a couple sheets of paper. Brock was awing at this and was surprised at how powerful her magic is.  
  
"Do you see this?" Dawn asked. "This is the contract....And now it's a contract that has been torn to pieces." Dawn said and by using her telepathic powers, she ripped it up into shreds. "So this means now, I have nothing to do with you and your company, and now we're gonna make a new contract..." She said as she went to the crossing bridge, still holding Mr. Riley. She then picked him up by the suit and leaned him over the ledge. The man shrieked in fear.  
  
"This is what the new contract is.." Dawn said with an angry look on her face. "Leave this town, never come back. Don't ever lay a finger on anyone...Never come back into my face otherwise I will make YOUR life miserable just as you made mine by hunting you down like the dog you are. If you think this is a threat, think again, Mr. Riley. This is real...So what is your answer?" The man was frightened out of his wits but he was not going to say a thing. She's just a kid, He thought. She can't do anything to me. Dawn though read his mind and telepathically talked to him. I can be considered your deepest, darkest fear for just being a kid, Mr. Riley. I should just tell you right now to be very afraid of me because I can do the worst things beyond your most wildest imaginations and that would just be the beginning, She read to him mentally. Dawn pushed him further over the ledge and he became scared to death.  
  
"Well, what's your answer? Are you going to say yes and never bother me, or are you going to say no, and I can just push you off the ledge and you can plunge 40 feet to your death, just so I can sleep better knowing I can sleep better you piece of trash! Just remember after this if you live, be prepared to come all the way with your fighting, because I AM going to go ALL the way.... " He refused to say a word and Dawn just shrugged her shoulders and dropped him off. Brock stared in amazement, completely surprised at Dawn's actions. But she didn't kill him. She used her mental powers to bring him back up.  
  
"You were lucky, Riley. What's your answer now? It might be a wise choice to change it now." Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes!! All right!! Just put me down!!!!" He shouted. Dawn used her abilities and threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Brock got up slowly and limped his way over to her. Dawn turned to him.  
  
"Why did you hurt him? You didn't have to go that rough on him." Brock said. Dawn suddenly shook her head and looked at him.  
  
"...What?" She asked. "What happened Brock?"  
  
"You almost killed Riley...Don't you remember?" Brock asked.  
  
"I did?" Dawn said, trying to take in the information that she had just recieved and tried to sit down slowly. "This...can't be! I can't happen...not now! Not ever! I knew I shouldn't of done it!" She said and she began to bawl out.  
  
"What's wrong, Dawn? Why did you do that?" Brock asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, you know how everyone has a bad side to them...I released mine. I promised myself never to let that spell get to me so I can cast it, and I did. But I was trying to protect you and me...I knew the consiquences and I took a risk. That was wrong on my part, and if I had used a serious amount of it, who knows what would've happened. I could have even hurt you. I am not that way."  
  
"You're not, Dawn. You're a very kind person and an angel to me. It was just odd to see you act so strange."  
  
"I'll never do it again, Brock...I don't want to hurt anyone." Dawn said.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I guess you don't want to be near me anymore. If you don't I understand." Dawn said, lowering her head. Brock lifted her chin. "You know that's not true. I would stay with you no matter what the problem is and we'll get through it together. C'mon, let's go..." Brock said. Dawn stood up, taking hold of Brock to hold him up so he can try to walk a little. They finally got to Dawn's house and she set him down on her bed in her room. The two looked at each other as Brock looked into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"I better get something for that ankle. I'll be right back." Dawn said and left the room. She cam back with a book and she opened it up. She lightly touched it and looked up at Brock. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." She chanted a couple words and with an instant, Brock was able to rotate his ankle around.  
  
"Wow, you really are good." Brock said. Dawn blushed and said thank you to the compliment. They were very silent.  
  
"Well, this is it..." Brock said, breaking the silence and feeling a bit of disappointment appear. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the next city with Ash and Misty."  
  
"Oh really?" Dawn asked, looking like her expression turned from happy to serious. "Well...I hope you have a very safe journey."  
  
"I've had a great time, Dawn. These past few days have been outstanding...I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Me too...Good luck, Brock." She said and held out her hand. Brock looked down at it and then looked at her. He took her by the hand and shook it.  
  
"You too, Dawn." He said. Dawn leaned herself in and gave him just one last kiss on the cheek. Just as she pulled back from it, Brock leaned in and kissed her unexpectedly on the lips. Dawn was surprised, but she just kissed back. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Brock wanted to keep going on forever, just to freeze the moment would be perfect. They laid down on the bed and began kissing each other passionately, when Dawn was ontop of him.   
  
Dawn was loving ever minute, but just like Brock, she never wanted it to end. She suddenly began to unbutton his shirt and he was unzipping her pants. Dawn untucked Brock's shirt instead of foiling with it and began to feel all around on his bare, muscular chest. She knew it would be hard for him to go and she knew it was going to be hard for her. She never wanted him to leave and she wanted to cry. Brock stopped, knowing that this was making it harder, and if they did do it in her room, it was just leave a scar on his heart and hers. He lightly took her hands away and gently brushed his lips against her soft fingers. Dawn then put her cheek against his, with the most saddest expression she could give and gave him a tight hug, beginning to bawl out like she never did. Brock held her close to him. I can't believe I'm leaving her like this...some guy I am.. Brock thought.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Dawn," He said silently to her with a small smirk. "We'll see each other and I'll write to you as much as I can. 5 letters a day...just for you." Dawn looked at him and took a few sniffs. He took his hand and gently wiped away the her tears. Dawn held his hand against her cheek.  
  
"It's not fair..." She said silently. "All the moments we've shared together...why does it have to end like this...? With a very hard goodbye?"  
  
"How about this, Dawn...you come and travel with me and Ash and Misty? That way we would never be apart?" Brock asked.  
  
"I..I want to, but I am needed here for now." Dawn sniffled. "I need to help out and eventually get that album done with the right comapny. I can't follow my heart just yet. I have so much to do that I can't go anywhere. But I want to be with you so badly...you have no idea, Brock. If I had a choice, I'd say yes in a heartbeat. Now, I can't say goodbye..."  
  
"It's not a goodbye, Dawn...just think of it as a little vacation, and I'll come back. I promise you that I will visit you as much as I can and we'll always make it worth while. Just remember Dawn...I will always love you forever. I give you my word and my heart. And with this vow...forever has just begun." Brock said sweetly. He took her into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Brock...I need you."  
  
"I know it's hard, Dawn, but just remember when the world stops turning...that's when I stop loving you. And remember my vow. For you, I will wait forever until we meet again." Brock said in his sad tone. He gave her another soft kiss on the lips, never wanting to depart from her. He let go once more and sadly walked out of her room, putting his hands in his pockets. He felt something in it and pulled it out, and found another picture of her with Vulpix and her handwriting:  
  
Brock, I will wait forever for you too, and nothing will change between the way we both feel. I'll always remember the days we shared together forever and always. I hope to see you again...my love.   
XOXOXOXOWith all my love,XOXOXOXO  
Dawn  
How the heck did she do that? He thought as he grinned. He looked back and saw that Dawn was leaning against the wall, with a small smile. She waved to him a kiss goodbye and he did the same back to her. Brock then turned his head the other way and just tried not to look back. He came back to the hotel. He turned his light on and stared at the wall, suddenly slamming his fist into the wall in anger because of what he did. He just let go the only girl he had really loved. Misty and Ash saw him come in and looked at him with deep concern.  
  
"You okay?" Misty asked.  
  
"No, I'm not..." Brock replied. Misty and Ash both looked at him and noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked, not usually how it is. only because of Dawn.  
  
"What happened to you?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nothing...a little accident." Brock replied as he crossed his arms, lying through his teeth.  
  
"C'mon, Brock...You need your sleep." Ash said.  
  
"I can't sleep. Not now."  
  
"But Brock, we have to leave very early tomorrow." Misty said. Brock sighed and nodded his head and went to go on his bed, plopping himself hard. He tried to sleep, but he again just thought of Dawn and tears began to form. He tried to hold them back, but it just seemed useless to try. Brock just eventually teared himself to sleep.  
~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~  
  
"All right, we're finally ready to go." Ash said, straightening his hat.  
  
"Cha!!" Pikachu replied happily.  
  
"So long Affron City," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, so long Affron City, so long dreams, so long Dawn... I guess there aren't always happy endings afterall." Brock said in a gloomy tone.  
  
"Let's go." Ash said and the three began to walk out of the city. Brock wanted Dawn to come with him, but it probably would have been hard for her, since she has to take care of her family and Gym. One day, Brock thought to himself, I will meet up with Dawn again and we will never be apart. Meanwhile, Dawn laid on her bed, clenching on tightly to her small pillow, visualizing it was Brock.  
  
"I will find you Brock...I promise." She said to herself in a soft tone. So, this story just ends in sorrow...Will Brock and Dawn ever meet each other again? Some things in life were never meant to be...were they? Will fate bring them together?   
  
  
  



End file.
